Revolving Darkness
by csi-kris
Summary: Catherine and Grissom turn up missing at a crime scene, and are both subjected to a sick sadistic plan by their kidnappers.  Will the team find them in time?  Rated M for violence, and adult theme. Catnip pairing!  Reviews are wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** I don't own any of the characters, but they are fun to write!!

**Co-Author:** CSI Kris and Verena

**Reviews:** Would love to hear your thoughts. I had a problem when I put the story up the first time, but it is back!!!! Please Review!!!!

Prologue

Grissom and Catherine arrived at the scene and he stopped the Denali behind two police cars that were parked across the street. They got out and tried to make their way through all the people standing in front of the crime scene tape. "Where did all those rubbernecks come from at this hour? It's 3am." Catherine said disbelievingly. "They are like vultures. Whenever there's a crime scene, they seem to smell it and immediately dart at it." When they finally made it to the cordon, a police officer lifted the tape for them.

"Care to fill us in?" Catherine asked Brass as he slowly approached them. "Sure. Presumably a 62r, neighbor called it in. Got suspicious because the front door was open the whole evening. When we arrived here we cleared the scene but found nobody. What we did find was some blood on the door handle and a few blood drops on the steps." "No dead bodies? What about the owners?" Grissom asked. "Nope, no dead bodies. The owners are Mr. and Mrs. Kleinfeld. They live here alone, no kids. They attended a neighborhood meeting on Friday. I talked to the woman who called it in, and it appears nobody has seen them since. I'm going to do a door to door. That will be fun, considering what time it is." He turned around and left Grissom and Catherine standing in the driveway.

"Okay, I would say we do the inside first as it seems that the crime has been committed there." Grissom said, entering the house, Catherine close behind him. Flashlights turned on, they slowly walked through the hallway. "No sign of a struggle, everything appears to be in its original position..." Catherine said, more to herself than to Grissom. They reached the living room and Grissom turned left and walked into the kitchen. His eyes caught some kind of liquid drops on the floor. Taking a closer look he realized it was blood. "Hey Cath...I got blood drops on the kitchen floor." He set his kit down beside him and started to process the evidence. "Alright, I'll go check the bedroom." When Catherine entered the bedroom she was again surprised to see a tidy room as this was supposed to be a burglary. Nobody had slept in the bed recently and there was no sign of an outside intruder. But she noticed that the glass door that leads into the garden was broken. "Gil, it seems as if they came in through the back door. I'll collect the glass fragments and get them to trace."

Grissom was so concentrated that at first he didn't even notice that Catherine was talking to him. "Cath, did you say something?" No answer...All he heard was a rumbling sound. He got up and walked towards the bedroom. "Catherine?" Still no answer. Slowly he peeked into the room but there was no sign of Catherine either. He assumed she'd gone outside to follow the trace of the intruders, so he went further inside. When he arrived at the other side of the bed, he saw that Catherine's kit was flipped around and the contents was scattered on the floor. Grissom hastily turned around and just as he wanted to call for help, he was grabbed from behind and something was pressed over his mouth. He tried to fight his attacker off but it was impossible because the drug began to take effect. He fell to the floor, turned his head and the last thing he saw before everything went black was Catherine, lying unconscious next to him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They were all tired from their shift, but were notified by page they were needed for a double. "Man…I need a shower. You'd think they would have spared us some time for a shower. I can't believe I got stuck surfing the dumpster," Warrick smacked Nick on the arm in a friendly punch. "Well, at least you get to smell me for the next 12 hours or so."

Nick scoffed as he noticed Sara quickly pull up in her Denali. "Lucky me…Lucky me," Nick said below his breath to Warrick. "Man…I wished they would have let you shower too."

"Hey…guys! Any news why we had to rush out here?" Sara asked as she rounded upon them with a disgusted face. "God…someone really needs a shower. Damn Warrick!" Her eyes widened in alarm as she suddenly realized Warrick was about to give her a nice big hug. "No…NO…," she started as she kept backing up. "DON'T YOU DARE…Warrick I swear if you…," her voice choked as he pulled her into a firm hug as he smoothed her back with his hands.

"Why don't you get a room?" Nick joked as he watched them pull apart quickly. "Whatever Nick…whatever man. Fancy you talking about romance. How's Catherine?"

"You know about that too?" They all spun around as they heard Greg's voice. He had a big grin on his face. "Sorry Nick…the cat's out of the bag," Greg joked on as he laughed harder.

"You're dating Catherine?" Sara asked flabbergasted. "I can't believe she never told me. That bitch. She's supposed to tell me everything!" It was a known secret that Catherine and Sara had become rather close recently.. Sara shook her head in annoyance. "How long?" She found herself asking Nick.

Nick took a deep breath as he shook his head at all of them. "Greg…you and your damn big mouth. When Cath finds out she's going to have your hide because I was never supposed to tell you. Damn…I can't believe I went out drinking with you this week…Asshole," Nick whispered as he chuckled. He looked at Sara and noticed that she was still waiting on an answer. "Believe it or not, Cath told me she planned on telling you about us this weekend. She felt guilty not saying anything to you about it. We've been seeing each other a little over two months now. At first it was just like two friends hanging out, and then we'll it became more than that.

Warrick remained quiet as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He had thought about asking Catherine out numerous times, but knew what kind of relationship they would have had. It would have only been a physical one. She was beautiful. Who was he kidding she was hot, but he also knew she was not his type personality wise. They would have clashed big time. He smacked Nick on the shoulder before he spoke. "Man I can't believe you never told ME! So…does she have as much fire to her in the sack?"

Sara slugged Warrick on his arm as her eyes widen in shock. "I can't believe you just asked him that." She seemed to get more steamed as Warrick just raised his shoulders as he continued to look at Nick.

"Like I'd tell you that," he stopped suddenly as he thought about it. Should he tell them that he had in fact not slept with her? He shook his head no at his own thought, and that was when he noticed Brass come out of the house that they were all standing in front of. "How does something like this HAPPEN," Brass shouted unknown to his little audience. He happened to forget how effective Grissom's team was.

"We cleared the scene first Brass. Nobody was here. I came out to my car to file my report, and when I came back in they were gone. Both of them," Detective Vartan stopped as he scratched his head. "I ran back outside and noticed their car was gone. I almost assumed that we must have missed each other somehow. Then I realized something was off--their kits. Grissom's was missing, and well Catherine's was still where she had left it, but it was flipped over. I'm no CSI, but there are marks on the door frame near her kit that I don't remember seeing before. I immediately knew something was amiss when I saw her kit and the marks on the door frame. Otherwise…I would have assumed they left. I mean the Denali they came in…is missing as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Brass turned his attention from Vartan as Grissom's team suddenly surrounded him. "Brass…are you saying they are missing?" Nick asked with alarm. "Both of them?" Sara found herself asking as well. Warrick and Greg stared at one another in concern.

"Guys…just that's what we think currently. Maybe they had another emergency call, and Catherine just left her kit behind," Brass tried to reason. "No…NO…that's not like Cath at all," Sara said as she turned to Nick in worry. "No she's very thorough," Nick whispered as he ran a hand through his hair in fret.

"Can we enter and process the scene Brass," Warrick finally managed as his team turned and looked at him. "We need to get any evidence that is in there. Like now."

"Sure…go on in, and I'll call Ecklie asap." They watched as Brass walked away as he dialed Ecklie's number on his cell phone.

"I'm processing the room Catherine was in," Sara said as she walked in with a mission. "Fine…Greg go with Sara. Nick you are with me," Warrick said briskly.

Sara rounded the corner, and found the bedroom where Catherine's kit was left. She leaned down as she took a picture of her kit. Quickly, she dusted for prints knowing whose prints would come back, but they were going to work this by the book. "Greg…do you think she fell over her kit?" Sara asked as she stood up and followed in her head how things could have gone down. "I bet her back was turned away from the closet. She probably just set her kit down when he/she jumped her from behind."

Greg's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Sara…check this out! Look at the door frame. I found a finger nail. I bet she held on to it." Sara quickly walked over as she pulled the finger nail from the frame with a pair of tweezers. Bagging it in record speed, she handed it to Greg. "Go…back and process this. Please Greg. I bet she scratched at him before she grabbed on to the door frame. I think she might have been trying to purposely leave evidence behind." She watched as he quickly darted off leaving her alone, but not for long.

"Nothing…we found NOTHING," Nick said in frustration as he found Sara. "Nothing to indicate that Grissom was even in this house. It's like he was never here," he sighed as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

>> > >

He opened his eyes, and found it difficult adjusting to the darkness. His heart beat quickened as he remembered what had happened. Searching the room with squinted eyes, his eyes fell on a small bed in the corner of the room. He noticed that two suitcases were sitting on top of it. He swallowed hard, and realized then that his throat was dry and it felt like it was engulfed with fire.

He continued on looking and noticed a small table in the middle of the room with two bottled waters and sandwiches that were wrapped from a deli. His eyes narrowed in on the water, but quickly moved on. On the opposite wall from the bed contained a small old looking, rusted sink with an equally repealing toilet that was missing its seat. There was a small frosted window above the bed which allowed a bit of light to enter the room which emitted a hazy glare into the diminutive room. Other than that, they were surrounded in complete darkness. THEY? His mind stopped at that single word. Then he remembered Catherine. His eyes shut in fear as he heard a slight murmur from behind him. Turning quickly he nearly fell over from dizziness as he saw her lying on her side. "Catherine…," his voice barely cracked out because of his dry throat. He noticed as her eyes fluttered open slowly as she moaned a bit louder. "Griss?" Her eyes widen as she tried to sit up on her elbow. He immediately sat down next to her to help support her. A sudden loud noise caught their attention as a door next to the bed heavily moved open, and someone stepped in.

He seemed to be a size of a body builder. Huge. Catherine looked at Grissom as her blue orbs widened with fear and confusion. She mouthed Grissom's name, but remained quiet. "You're awake," the voice boomed as he walked further into the room. "The game has just begun, and you can call me Peppers! STAND UP," he shouted at Grissom. Grissom raised his hands in an attempt to surrender as he slowly stood up. "Whatever you need…I'm sure I can help."

"SHUT UP…You are not here to help with anything. You try to escape; YOU die, and trust me we will know," he stopped suddenly as he noticed Catherine starting to rise. "I don't remember telling you to stand." He looked at her with fury.

"I…thought that was what you wanted," she whispered as she went to sit back down. He looked at Grissom as he walked towards Catherine. "DON'T MOVE." He demanded from Grissom.

"Get Up," the kidnapper that called himself Peppers said calmly as his jaw pulsated. She stood slowly as she kept eye contact with him. She could not help but notice as he walked purposely towards her as he undid his belt. She swallowed hard as she kept walking backwards until her back collided into the wall. "I'm sorry…really." He laughed at her as he grabbed both of her hands and held them over her head. His other hand freed his belt from his pants.

"Let her GO," Peppers heard from behind him as he felt something strike him on his back. Catherine became of little interest as he let her go, and released his anger on Grissom. Catherine's mouth opened in revulsion as she watched on in fear as he hit Grissom repeatedly with his belt until he saw the blood seep through Grissom's shirt on his back. She clenched her eyes tight but the echoing noise of leather on skin had a deafening effect as it whirled repeatedly through her mind.

Breathing hard in horror, Catherine watched as the kidnapper finally left the room, and she quickly ran over to Grissom. "Gil…oh my God Gil…," she stopped as she fell to her knees beside him, and immediately started to unbutton his shirt. He protested at first from pride as he struggled to sit up. "I'm fine," he winced out loud as his eyes fluttered shut briefly. Fine beads of perspiration had popped up from his forehead as he struggled to hold in the obvious pain he was feeling. He groaned loudly as she gently tugged down his reddened shirt. "You need to let me look at that. NOW."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** I don't own any of the characters, but they are fun to write!!

**Co-Author:** CSI Kris and Verena

**Reviews:** Would love to hear your thoughts. Sorry the update took so long. Please Review!!!!

Chapter 2

Greg arrived at the lab and ran through the hallway, almost colliding with a lab technician. "Sorry" he said without looking back as he continued his way to the DNA lab. "Wendy, I got something for you. It's gotta be processed ASAP. Forget your other cases, this is priority!" He said out of breath, handing Wendy the evidence bag. "Whoa, what's the rush? You forgot about a case and Grissom's going to get you for that or what?" Wendy was teasing him, obviously not knowing what was going on.

"Stop talking and get started...please!" Reluctantly she took a sample from both the fingernail and the skin cells under it. "Alright, there are intact epithelials under the fingernail. I'm going to run both DNA samples through CODIS...Care to fill me in now?"

"I can't believe you haven't heard about it by now! Grissom and Catherine disappeared from a crime scene. We assume they've been kidnapped." Wendy started to laugh a bit. "Oh come on. I've heard some excuses, but that is ridiculous. You want me to believe that? The samples are being processed already so no need to fool me." She shook her head and turned away from him, going back to work.

Greg grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "I'm serious here! You think I would make something like that up?! They were at a crime scene and the only thing left of them is Catherine's kit." Wendy's mouth hung open, her eyes widened in shock. "OH MY GOD! Do you know what happened exactly? Do they know who did it? Did the kidnappers leave a message or something?" "No, until now we have nothing! The only evidence is that fingernail and hopefully one of the kidnapper's DNA...We assume it's Catherine's and she left it behind on purpose after scratching the guy."

Just as Wendy wanted to say something, the computer started to beep and the results of the analysis were printed. She took the sheet of paper from the printer. "Okay, the fingernail IS in fact Catherine's. The DNA is male, but I'm afraid there was no match in the data base..." Greg slammed his fist on the counter. "Dammit! That's impossible. You gotta..." Wendy interrupted him. "Hey, there's nothing else I can do at the moment. If you bring me another sample I can compare those two, but if not...I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks anyways. Let's just hope the others find something useful." Greg slowly walked out of the lab with his cell phone in his hand, dialing Sara's number. "Yeah Sara, its Greg, The fingernail was Catherine's, but we got no match from the epithelials under it. I'm afraid we have nothing...What? A tire impression? Where? Why haven't we seen it before? Okay I'm on my way." Greg started to run again, back to his car. He jumped in and rushed off.

He arrived at the crime scene. All the camera crews had left and there was no one else there except a few police officers and Nick, Sara and Warrick, standing on the street. Greg jogged over to them. "Hey, where's that tire impression?" "Right here. It's a clear impression. We shouldn't have a problem finding at least the type of the car, maybe even more." Nick said enthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXXX

After she'd taken care of Grissom's injuries, Catherine sat down on the bed next to him and took a deep breath to steady herself. "Gil, what are we doing here? Who are those people? What is this all about?" Grissom laid his hand over hers that was resting on her thigh.

"I don't know Catherine, I really don't. We need to find out what they're up to. I'm sure everything will be alright." She turned her head to look at him. "Yeah right...nothing is alright. Look what they did to you! Those bast..."

"Cath! Don't. You must not let your anger take over. We can only be strong if we are in control of our actions. That is the only way we could beat them, if we stay calm-- they lose their trump card. They'll try to scare us, don't let them get to you. And I will be fine; it's not even that bad."

Just then the door was slammed open, a man remained outside and a woman walked in. She had a well toned body, not too muscular but you could see that she was strong. She walked up to them and stopped a few steps away from the bed. "So, have you accommodated yourselves? Is everything to your full satisfaction? I hope so because that's as good as it gets." Catherine wanted to speak up but was interrupted by the woman who raised her index finger. "Don't even think about it! You will stay quiet when I'm talking. Is that clear?!...Good. Now, here are some rules to make getting along a bit easier. Don't try to escape - You will fail. Don't try to trick us – You will regret it. Do whatever we tell you to. Don't talk if you're not asked to...You," she nodded in Catherine's direction, "get up."

Catherine did as she was told and now that she was standing face to face with the other woman, Grissom was surprised to see that both women were almost the same height because when he'd first seen her he thought she might over tower Catherine by a few inches.

The woman kidnapper let her eyes wander over Catherine's body, from top to bottom and back up again. "Catherine Willows, 43 right? The pictures didn't do you justice, you are very attractive." She reached out and tucked a strand of Catherine's hair behind her ear letting her hand linger momentarily. Catherine stood her ground as she remained firmly planted and held her gaze. "What do you want from us?"

"That is none of your business. But I can tell you that you are going to stay here for a while, which reminds me...I assume you still menstruate?" Catherine let out a short scandalized breath. "THAT is none of YOUR business!" As soon as she'd finished that sentence she stumbled back a few steps and felt a burning pain running through her head. The woman kidnapper had slapped her face with the back of her hand.

Grissom jumped to his feet and grabbed Catherine to steady her. "How dare you disobey my orders?! I told you to do everything I want, that includes answering my questions! And YOU sit back down!" She pushed Grissom away from Catherine and he sort of fell back down on the bed. Catherine had tears in her eyes but she was not going to cry in front of that woman. "I'm waiting. Or do I need to slap you again to refresh your memory?"

"Yes...Yes I do." Catherine said through clenched teeth.

"See, it wasn't that difficult." And with that she turned around and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-Author:** CSI Kris and Verena

**Reviews:** I really appreciate all the review guys! Please keep me informed on what you think!!!

**Chapter 3**

"I will cast the tire tread, and I think you guys should do a perimeter check one more time," Warrick mumbled as he leaned on his knees to make his plaster mix.

"Will do," Sara whispered as she took off.

"I'm going to look at the room Catherine was in just to make sure we didn't miss anything," Nick stopped as he shook his head. His jaw flexed briefly. It seemed her abduction was finally getting the best of him. "I swear if they hurt her…or Grissom…," he trailed off as he headed towards the house.

"He doesn't seem to be handling this well," Greg offered as he kept his eyes on Nick.

"He'll be fine. We just might have to redirect him from time to time," Warrick piped in as he looked up at Greg. He sat back and waited for the mold to dry as he poured it on the tire track.

"You know Warrick…I've been thinking. This whole abduction thing feels…I don't know--odd? It feels planned except for Catherine. Grissom is gone with no evidence left behind, but Catherine put up a fight. Were they not expecting this? Anyone that knows Catherine should know she's a fighter…probably more so than Grissom. If it wasn't for her kit being knocked over and the obvious struggle we found in that room…we wouldn't be expecting anything foul," Greg stopped as he took a breath of air. "This had to be planned. What are the chances of it being sadistic?"

Warrick stared at Greg as he took in everything he just summed up. The scary thing was his theory sounded very reasonable. Too reasonable. "Man…anything is plausible. Sadistic crimes are usually full of such anger which is very likely especially when someone in law enforcement is the target. The intended victim," Warrick shook his head before he continued. "I just hope for their sake…it's not. I wish it was random, but I don't see this being random at all."

"Are you okay," Grissom asked as he grabbed at Catherine's face.

"I'm fine," Catherine growled as she pushed his hand away from her face. Her cheek still throbbed from being back handed, and she knew a nice bruise would soon develop. It reminded her of the many fights that Eddie and she had together. They usually turned violent, and something inside her would always explode when he would aim for her face.

He frowned at her as he noticed the mark on her cheek turning a more intense red. "She hit you pretty hard."

"You think? Damn it Grissom! I told myself I would never…and I mean NEVER let someone hit me like that again," her voice boomed as she began to pace the room. "She hit my face?" She continued on incredulously.

"He hit you?" Grissom asked as he stared at her. She gave him a confused look until she realized he was referring to Eddie. "Ummm…YEP…until he realized I would hit back just as hard."

"Damn it Cath…I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I handled it and besides THIS is the last thing we should be worried about. What the hell do they want with us?" She asked as finally found herself standing right in front of him.

He was about to speak, but the door opening caused both of them to turn towards the noise. It was the woman kidnapper again, and Catherine felt her blood boiling. She needed a name for this bitch? Butch, perhaps because she fit and met the profile. Thank goodness, she was looking in her direction because Catherine barely had enough time to move her arms in time to catch a box of Playtex tampons being hurled in her direction.

Catherine watched as the turned her back snickering, and the anger took over her actions. She hammered the box of tampons back at the woman kidnapper, and smiled as the corner of it hit her square on her back. "I don't need anything from you," Catherine growled at her. "Nothing."

Before Catherine knew it, she was standing face to face with her. She witnessed in slow motion as the kidnapper's hand came up to strike her, and Catherine caught her hand inches from her own face. "I wouldn't do that again," she muttered as she pushed the other woman from her. "Screw your rules, and get the hell out of my face."

The woman stared on in amazement. Was Catherine really fighting her? She had some nerve. Guts. Holy hell did she look hot when she was angry. "I like you all hot and bothered. It's a turn on. I can only imagine what the boys will think," she smirked as she noticed Catherine's demeanor tense momentarily.

"OH wait…you're telling me that you all actually think?" Catherine snickered before she continued. "I put scum like you away for a living. Let me tell you how brilliant you are," Catherine growled on. Grissom looked at her with a worried look before he spoke. "Cath, seriously…," he stopped as she gave him a look.

"Your crime-- the one you think you have masterminded…is nothing more than a sick joke." Catherine's eyes widened as she watched the other woman walk out of the room before she set the tampons by the door.

"You will of course need these!"

Catherine charged the door full of energy as she banged on it. "What the hell do you want from us?" She breathed heavily as her emotions bubbled to the surface. "BASTARDS…What the HELL do you want?"


End file.
